1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire protection member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire protection tube for preventing electric wires from touching another member to be thereby damaged is used in a wire harness provided in a car or the like. A locking tool to be locked to a mounting hole of a vehicle body panel where the electric wires should be wired is bound to an outer circumferential surface of the wire protection tube made of a synthetic resin material and having flexibility. However, the wire protection tube may be crushed at the place where the locking tool is bound with a binding band or the like. The electric wires may be bitten at the place where the wire protection tube is crushed. In addition, there arises a problem that a space to receive the electric wires may be reduced at the crushed place to thereby deteriorate the wire protection function.
Therefore, there has been proposed a protection tube with a locking tool, in which a locking tool that can be locked to a mounting hole of a vehicle body panel is formed integrally with a wire protection tube (see JP-A-2012-217295).
As shown in FIG. 12, a wire harness 501 includes a protection tube 503 with a locking tool. In the protection tube 503 with a locking tool, a locking tool 507 to be locked to a mounting hole of a vehicle body panel where electric wires 505 should be wired is provided on the outer circumferential surface of a protection tube (wire protection tube) 511 formed into a cylindrical shape and receiving a wire bundle 509.
According to the protection tube 503 with a locking tool, the locking tool 507 is formed integrally with the protection tube 511. It is therefore unnecessary to bind the locking tool to the protection tube with a binding band as described above. Therefore, there is no fear that the protection tube 511 may be crushed due to binding with the binding band.